


Just This One Night

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: "Regardless of what everyone's been saying, a lot of us are going to die, and soon, so please, just this once, do something nice for me." The war sucks, and sometimes you just need someone to help you get through it.





	Just This One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted to my FF account.

"Regardless of what everyone's been saying, a lot of us are going to die, and _soon,_ so please, just this once, do something nice for me."

"Are you insane? Do you even know what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, sleep with me. I thought I made that obvious."

Hermione was standing in Draco's room in the safe house they were currently staying at in a pair of shorts and a black lace bra, her shirt discarded on the floor by his bed.

Things were only getting worse with the war, and she had no misconceptions about coming out of it unscathed. She'd had to deal with plenty of loss and she knew it would only get worse.

This train of thought had been on her mind for weeks, and she'd finally come to the realization that she needed to do something, feel _something_ other than absolutely terrified.

Draco shook his head, staring at the half naked witch in his bedroom with irritation, "Obviously you have no idea what you're asking, or you wouldn't fucking ask it."

"Don't you ever just want to get away from everything going on?" she asked, walking over to where he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"So then why is this such a bad idea?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and trying not to focus on how soft her skin looked, or how her breasts just barely spilled over the cups of her bra. He could think of plenty of reasons to shag the beautiful witch, but he could also think of plenty reasons _not_ to.

"You don't like me, Granger. In fact you can't fucking stand me, so -"

"That's not true." she said softly, "Please, Draco."

His heart skipped a beat to hear his first name fall from her lips, and he had to clench his hands to his sides to keep from yanking her onto the bed with him and doing just exactly what she wanted him to.

"Why don't you ask Potter, or better yet the Weasel?"

She shook her head, stepping into the space between his legs so that he had to tilt his head up to look at her, "Because I wanted you. I _want_ you."

He wanted to be a good person. He wanted to tell her no, that she should go back to her room and read a book - but he wasn't a good person and he didn't want her to go back to her room. He wanted her too - he'd wanted her for a while, though he would've never acted on it.

"I wish I was a better person." he murmured, before tugging her onto the bed and rolling them so he was on top.

Before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers. She responded immediately, moving her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He groaned as she skimmed her nails down his chest, but never one to be outdone he pulled away from her mouth to kiss and bite her neck. She moaned, arching up enough so that he could slide his hand behind her to unclasp her bra.

He felt his pants tighten at the sight of her underneath him, and when he looked at her face and found her already watching him he smirked, and while maintaining eye contact he leaned down, taking one rosy nipple into his mouth.

She groaned, dropping her head down onto one of the pillows, allowing him to lave first one, then the other nipple until they were two hard peaks.

She pulled him up to kiss her again, all the while she'd kicked off her shorts and panties and was currently working on pushing down Draco's boxers.

Before she got them off though, he placed his hands over hers and shook his head, instead placing a trail of kisses across her breasts and down her stomach. The muscles in her abdomen tightened, but she managed to say, "This wasn't part of...you don't have to do this."

He smirked up at her while settling between her legs and said, "You came to me because you wanted to forget. So shut up and enjoy this."

She wanted to argue, but he brought his mouth down to her core, and all thoughts left her head. She was all feeling - his tongue on her clit, his hands on her waist, her hand tangled in his white-blonde locks - all of it, just feelings, sensations.

Her moans got louder as the coil in her stomach tightened, before finally snapping. The hand in his hair clenched so hard that it should've hurt, but Draco didn't miss a beat. He kept his mouth on her, guiding her through wave after wave of ecstasy, before giving her clit one last, slow lick.

She was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he kissed his way back up to her lips, and when he pressed his mouth against hers she tasted herself there, which only added to the fire he'd lit in her belly.

"Fuck, you look..." he trailed off, placing a few kisses along the column of her neck before saying, "You look stunning."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach, which was ridiculous because there shouldn't have been anything about Draco Malfoy that gave her butterflies - she was lying naked underneath him for Merlin's sake.

But those simple words made her stomach flip and her cheeks heat - and she wasn't entirely sure that it was such a bad thing.

Instead of trying to come up with words she simply pushed his boxers off, urging him to do what they both wanted - _needed_.

He dropped down onto his elbows and slowly slid into her, groaning at how perfect she felt around him. She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as he set a steady pace, not to slow and not to fast.

He stretched her so perfectly, he managed to hit the right spot inside her with every stroke, his hands - his _mouth_ \- seemed everywhere. It was all so much, _too_ much for her, and soon enough she felt herself teetering on the edge for the second time that night.

"Oh gods, Draco -" she moaned, her nails raking down his back.

He moved faster at the sound of his name, desperate to feel her clenching around him and incredibly turned on by the way her tongue caressed his name. He forced himself not to follow her over the edge into oblivion, instead focusing on her face. She was moaning, her back arched, and her eyes closed. Her hair was a wild halo, her lips were red and kiss swollen, and her cheeks were tinted pink and flushed.

_She was perfect._

_She was his, just this one night._

Before he knew what she was doing she'd flipped their positions, straddling his waist. She placed her hands on his chest, while his went to her waist, guiding her movements as she bounced up and down on top of him.

She looked down at him, and her heart pounded even harder in her chest at the sight of him. His hair was messy, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes - his intense, smoldering gray eyes - were focused solely on her.

_He was perfect._

_He was hers, just this one night._

She bit her lip, stifling a moan at the sight of him, and tilted her head back, unable to keep eye contact with him.

He started lifting his hips up to meet hers every time she came down, earning even louder moans from her. She leaned down so their chests were pressed together and kissed him, his tongue moving against hers effortlessly.

She had to pull away first, the tightening in her abdomen becoming too much and forcing her to rest her head next to his, allowing him to hear every sigh and moan that left her pouty lips.

He slid his hands to her hips, holding her still slightly above him so he could pound into her quickly.

"Oh gods, oh gods -" she moaned, her hands fisting into the sheets as she came around him.

Without pulling out of her he shifted them so she was sitting on his lap, her legs around his back and her arms resting on his shoulders while his were on her back, pulling her closer.

She gasped, overwhelmed by the new feeling.

"It's deep this way, isn't it?" he murmured, his breath warm against her ear.

She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her at the sound of his deep, sensual tone, and she barely managed to stutter, "Y-yes."

He guided her so that she was moving slowly, rocking against him, but after a moment he could tell something was off.

He pulled back to look at her, tilting her face so she was looking at him, and it was obvious her mind had been wandering a bit. He moved his hips up to meet hers in a sharp thrust, causing her to gasp and let out a moan, effectively pulling her back into the moment.

"I want you to be here with me, right now." he said, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke.

She moaned again as he bucked his hips up a second time and nodded, "Okay."

"I want you to feel everything." he said, sliding his hands up to toy with her breasts, before one moved down to lightly stroke her clit.

By this point she was panting, unable to catch her breath, and all she wanted was to get closer to him.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, her nails digging into his back as they continued their slow, sensual rhythm.

This time when she came it was sudden, and her whole body tensed, all the while Draco kept slowly moving in and out of her, before burying his head in the crook of her neck and coming with a shuddering groan.

They were both quiet, the only sound their labored breathing as they tried to catch their breath - neither one of them moving away from the other.

Draco was slowly trailing one hand along her spine, while the other rested on her waist as he waited for what her next move would be.

She leaned back slightly and brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead before pressing a barely there kiss to his lips, but he slid a hand to cup her cheek and pulled her back to kiss him again.

After a few moments she pulled away, moving off him to sit on the edge of the bed, and he sat next to her, waiting for her to say something.

Hermione had thought that doing this would make her feel something other than scared, and it had - which left her with an entirely new problem. Her feelings for Draco.

"This didn't do what you thought it would, did it?" he asked, studying her profile.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, "No, it didn't do what I thought...rather confusing how things work out that way."

He had no idea what he'd expected from this experience. Possibly that he'd get over her now that he'd had her, but that definitely wasn't the case. Apparently this hadn't done anything for her though, not that he'd truly expected it would.

"I knew I should've told you to go -"

"No," she said softly, her hand resting over the spot where his faded Dark Mark was, "I didn't just want to forget, I wanted to feel something - _anything_ \- and you...I feel...I..."

Suddenly it was all extremely clear to Draco what she was trying to say, and it made him release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He leaned forward, cupping her face and pulling her into a slow kiss before saying, "Me too."

This didn't make it any easier, they both knew that.

And tomorrow there would still be a war going on, people would still be dying, the Horcruxes still needed to be found, and there was the constant threat of someone finding out that Draco wasn't faithful to Voldemort anymore.

But for now, in this moment, they didn't have to worry about any of that.

_Just this one night, they had each other._


End file.
